The Noise
by vikwhis13
Summary: A rebellion in England has broken out and is destroying London to get to the government. Dan worries all the time about losing what he has after waiting for so long to get it. He'll do anything to get away, even if it means risking their lives on a Journey back to Manchester.


Dan and Phil enjoyed their time living in London. They had gotten their first official jobs at the BBC and a nice flat that they made their home. The only downside they could think of was being where crime was so high. Emergency vehicles whizzed by almost every hour, but Phil just liked pretending the sirens were rare bird calls. They were happy living in London, especially after they got the hang of public transport.

As they lived in London crime rate increased more than ever. Nearly two years later, an underground rebellion against the government had surfaced, and London was the center of it all. At first it seemed harmless. Authorities assured the public that the Rebels were harmless. They made the news few times a week like any other story. But the Rebels never stood out. There were like everybody else. Dan and Phil later found out that the suspicious, sex noise neighbor downstairs was a Rebel. They quietly blended in with the people of London, but after many months it escalated. Attacks happened in the streets and in shops, carrying illegal weapons and slaughtering dozens of civilians at a time. Riots took place in the streets for hours, usually violent, causing many casualties. These people weren't harmless, they were serious threats to the public.

Dan and Phil were especially careful every time they went out of their apartment. As soon as things violently got out of control they wouldn't go out alone; Dan's idea. Though it was safer to head out together, every time they left their house it was vulnerable to robbers. Once they went out just to get takeout food and when they got home a window was smashed and Phil's _Mac_ was gone. Just over a month later rebels started kidnapping people on the streets and at night in their own beds. Even after locking every door and window in their apartment they started sharing a bed; this was also Dan's idea.

When the Rebels began overthrowing the government the BBC was taken over. Dan, Phil, and anyone else working for Radio 1 lost their jobs to government authorities. Now the guys turned on Radio 1 in the afternoons to hear ongoing coverage on the rebellion instead of Scott Mills. Same if they wanted to watch anything on TV. It was all scary rebellion news, all the time. It was making the London public nervous. So nervous in fact that Dan could swear he could feel it as he walked outside. Scared non-rebels walked the streets with sharp knives trying to stab people who seemed suspicious enough to be a Rebel. Dan was mistaken for a Rebel and was jumped by someone like this when he went alone once to buy milk. His attacker attempted to stab Dan's heart but his hands were shaking so bad he missed, instead cutting across his chest. It wasn't fatal, but Dan needed stitches.

When things got really bad people left to the North and farther West. Government authorities organized evacuation trains to take people out of the city. All of Dan and Phil's friends were leaving London. Chris went back to his home far up north. PJ and his roommates also went to the western country side so they could keep adventuring. Bryony and Wirrow would also be leaving London shortly.

Dan called them all up regularly to check up on everyone they knew. He would see how they were doing and ask if there was any trouble. One time he had called up his mother and started crying like a baby to her after she asked him why he was asking so many questions. He told her he just wanted them to stay safe. He didn't admit it out loud, but he had been the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life, and he'd be damned if this rebellion was going to take that away from him.

Dan and Phil were evacuating by train to Manchester as soon as they could. Mr. and Mrs. Lester were going to let the two stay with them until the noise died down. The night before the guys were packing up straight after dinner so they'd be ready for their 6:00 am train journey to Manchester. Phil was stuffing clothes into a backpack, as well as two lion teddies, his Totoro, laptop, and his camera. He didn't need so many clothes, he always kept a bunch at his parents' house. Dan would be using two back packs for his clothes and belongings. They were packing up as much as they could because there was no telling if their home would be in the same state when they got back. Actually, they were expecting the worst.

The night before evacuating Dan and Phil darted home from the city to avoid running into trouble. Afterwards Phil made dinner as Dan packed up. Phil was making a quick dinner because all they wanted was to rest. So after eating the growing fire was crackling in the fireplace quietly as Dan put a movie in and made the couch comfy. A dozen pillows and blankets were spread across the sofa for ultimate comfort. Once settled on the couch, Phil came into the lounge looking like he was ready for bed. He was even holding Dan's Totoro out.

"Why aren't you brining this?" Phil asked.

"There's only so much room in my bags. I can't find room for anything else." Dan said.

Phil sighed and clung tightly to the Totoro. "I wish we could take everything with us," he said.

"I'd rather just stay here, but I won't risk it with all the chaos. I'm sorry." Dan said quietly. He pulled Phil close on top of his lap and got cozy on the couch as the movie started.

Phil curled into Dan, "I understand. I couldn't sleep, knowing it was there, unless you were with me. It seems that we can't be safe in London." Glancing down, Dan could see Phil was getting upset. Leaving was hard for both of them.

"Oh, come now, we're not going to think about that now. There's a film on and I know you love this one." Dan said poking at Phil's cheeks, making them both smile. This was the first night in ages they forgot about the economy collapsing and enjoyed each other's company, like when they were young and had just met. Back when they were two kids still living with their parents. Now they were actual grownups with a rent to pay, food to cook, and politics to be aware of? It was unheard of back then, but before they knew it, it had become their life. That night was going to be like old times because "why the hell not", as Dan put it.

As the night carried on the boys watched four movies from their collection. When it was getting closer to two in the morning they were both getting sleepy. Dan's eyes were drooping and he rest his chin lazily on Phil's shoulder. Soon Phil decided to squirm away. It was obviously time for bed. He turned the TV off, their fireplace was burned out and Phil took Dan by the wrist, dragging him into his bedroom. Sleepy Dan was cuddly Dan. Phil didn't even get a chance to turn out the lights before Dan was clinging to his waist.

"Dan, let me go so. It's too bright to sleep," Phil murmured as he tried to free himself.

Dan pulled an arm from Phil's waist and threw it over the boy's eyes. "Just go to sleep, Phil," he said "we have to be up early," Sighing Phil quit struggling and snuggled his face into Dan's soft chest to block out the light. "Good boy,"

After such a nice evening they were oblivious to everything outside. They couldn't hear the sirens wailing out their window or people's screams. It was so quiet in their room. It was always like that when they were together in each other's arms. Knowing they weren't alone was enough to quiet their minds enough to sleep peacefully. They wouldn't ever be leaving each other. How could they?

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while since I've been on . After many months I've finally come up with something. It's not my usual Big Time Rush story, and if you follow me because of my BTR fics then I'm sorry. I'm trying though. For now I'm working on this cuz I really love Dan and Phil right now. **

**This is my first Phanfic! It'll be a short multi-chapter one. Please enjoy**


End file.
